Hogwarts: A story!
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Drabbles. it'll be alot of klaine, but hogwarts is about friendship, so lets see alot of characters being awesome as well! Blaine! Hufflepuff Kurt!Slytherin Sam!Gryffindor Santana!Slytherin
1. Introduction

**"Some enemies"**

"This is gonna be awesome" Said a girl to the group by her side. "I can't wait to see his face!" She added as she motioned with her hand to go to the rest of the group. They all stopped behind a bush, and the girl with red hair and dirty but wrinkled vestments, raised her head just enough in order for her be able to see with her little brown eyes above the bush.

She returned to rummage her hands again to the group whose were sitting in the wet socked grass, looking full of hope for her and

spoke without making any sound, only moving her lips "the coast is clear"

The three people crouched around her, made the same movements that the ginger girl made just about now and the four kids were spying through the bush.

"I still don't see a good reason to do this" said the only boy of the group, he had hazel eyes, and dirty brown, almost black hair, his clothes were in the best condition of the four of them and he looked really disgusted by a slug, who just ran from his cape "I really don't!"

"Shut up Blaine!" The shortest girl said, who had to stand up entirely and still be tiptoed to be able to see something.

"It was just a mistake!" Blaine kept on speaking ignoring what the short girl beside him said. "We're gonna get in trouble!"

"Blaine" The ginger girl crawled and came to be side by side with Blaine, who were shaking from the top of his hat up to his big toe. "We are friends since... Well, we are not really friends, but you know I'd never ever ask you to do something like this if you didn't want to, but I really need your help". The girl with wrinkled vestments must have notice the stiffening of Blaine's shoulder, or how he bited his lips so hard that it turned from the soft pink color, to red, or how he just chenged the weight of his body every 5 seconds. "Anyway" She added, taking her wand and shaking, making a big 'J' in the air and then a fast moviment with her fist, showing in the small space between then an image, no, not an image, an video, foggy and misty, showing Blaine in his potion's exam, he was looking desperated and looked like he was about to faint at any moment, when he bend to take a bit of eels blood, and spill in his golden cauldron, when he was mixing his ingredients with his wand, he murmured something inaudible and the content inside his cauldron turned from a big blood-red, to green-moss. And the 'video' kept on repeating in front of them. "I helped you. I undid that stupid Anti-Cheating Spell, and if you don't want anyone seeing this" She pointed to the video running in front of both of them. "You will do exatcly what I say".

She turned her attention again to the school plaza after the bush and kept on whispering, but not to Blaine, or to anyone around, she kept on talking more to herself than anything more "I'd do myself, if I knew how to do it, but Well I can't." She looked deeply disappointed with herself because of that. "Perks of being a 5th year, Blaine. That's why I need you, I can't do this charm, I tried but I end up in the nursing room for a whole week. I need you because I'm still in the damn 3th year, and we don't learn nothing useful"

She looked closely to the school plaza, it had some scultures of eldery people and important wizards. It had alot of bushes, and the plants well trimmed. Loads of students walked by, both to go to classes or their house's common room, but in the center, where the eyes of the group were staring at, it was a little stool, where only fit two three small people, or two big ones. In the stool, were sitting a girl and two boys, the girl had long black curly hair, she was really tanned and seemed like she wouldn't stop chattering, the boy beside her had short brown hair, and looked like he didn't sleep in a few days, but he kept smiling and nodding politely to the girl talking to him and the other boy on his right side, dirty blonde hair and pale as paper seemed lost at the whole conversation.

"I hate them. They shouldnt be considered wizards!" The ginger girl hissed with rage streaming through her mouth. "Blaine!"

"Yes, Taylor?"

"I want you to make him wear those old muggle clothes, the ones we saw in the world cup. I want him to become part pig and part a giant mandrake. I want this to not be able to be undone for at least one hour, I want him humiliated

"Wh-why him?" he asked shrugging.

"Because" She made a pause "She is the biggest loser of Hogwarts. She's the dumbiest and well, I wouldn't mention, but she's a Muggle-born" She shuddered saying those words "And s_he_ beinging with love with _him_?! Would be hilarious!"

The two girls who kept quiet until now, laughed hard to the words of Taylor.

Blaine couldn't help the feeling inside his head. He was feeling guilty about what he was about to do. He knew that boy, he was friends with that boy, They were best mates. Blaine had feelings fot that kid, that he would never adimit he had, feelings that he would never adimit to feel whenever he saw that pale skin. He just couldnt do this to him,

He could hear clearly the Sorting Hat's voice echoing inside his mind, the voice when he was sorted into hufflepuff. '_Pretty clever, with some trust issues, Hmm... Pretty loyal as well, have courage, but it haven't found yet. Difficult... HUFFLEPUFF!'_ He was clever, resourceful and cunning, yet the Sorting Hat put him in the hufflepuff, at first he was very disappointed, all the friends he made in the Hogwarts Express went to different houses, but not even a week had passed, he felt like home. Blaine looked down, he stared himself murmuring and his cauldron content changing color. He would be expelled, for sure if that leaked out, but he had no choice, he couldn't just ruin friend's life because of some whim of a girl. He looked at the boy, who were still talking with the tanned girl, and wondered why he were so tired. But he knew why. The whole school gave him crap, spelled hexes on him, dungbombs on his bags all the time, and people just pretending not to notice. The only who actually care, were the principal, everyday, before dinner he talked about bullying and how we should treat our fellow wizard citizens well. But he got withdrawn last year, and the substitute just don't care enough about his students, just about looks.

"BLAINE!" Taylor snapped her finger in front of the boy's eyes, bringing him back to the present.

"Y-yea?"

"Do it" She said, she already knew how the charm worked, first you need the victimin whose the one you want will fall for, then you just need spell the same spell but add the persons already with charm name, and some more words. Pretty simple. Pretty strong.

"No" He whispered barely audible.

"I won't do it. He's my friend." Blaine said louder and determined.

"DO IT" She almost screamed "NOW"

"No, I prefer to get expelled than do this" He said in a tone of ending and walked away.

"You're going to regret this anderson!"

In the end, his punishment wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, Prof. Sprout called him the next day, in the middle of Divination, prof. Trelawney didn't sound happy to be interrupted in the middle of her prediction, she was talking about how when Mercury and Uranus were aligned, people born between january and april were most likely to get injuried.

Both walked down the loads and loads of stairs of the casttle that had a knack for moving around when least prevented you were, they walked, and walked till they were in the Greenhouse Three area, where the herbology classes are taught. They entered the Classroom, prof. Sprout examinaded Blaine, as she were looking down on his soul. After a few minutes, that looked like hours for the boy, she finally spoke:

"He wanted me to expell you" She said exasperated "If you weren't such a brilliant student, or if me and Dumbledore weren't friends, or I don't know... The new principal wanted to kick you out, but I sent a owl to Albus, and he agreed to let you stay if you stay out of problems"

"O-okay" Blaine answered crossing his fingers on his nack. His past tree years passing through his mind like a storm. Blaine was knew all over the school by his many pranks, he were a great student, and he used to use his spare time "learning" as he liked to call, in a very peculiar way. Most of the books he knew by heart, and used to experiment advanced spells all the time, mix all kind of breed to make new kind of potions, create and transform different kind of objects that he found into rats and dungboms.

"Good" Miss Sprout said "Now, you can go directed to dinner room, the bell will ring in a few minutes"

"'kay" The boy said as he left the room.

**So, this is like an introduction of the caracthers, I mean, like Taylor is the _"bad guy",_ she's like Malfoy on here. Here will have the friendship group, that will be formed by _Kurt, Blaine, David (The blonde guy) and Santana. _And it won't be a story with begining, middle, and end. I mean, I won't write HP, I will just put some random stories of these caracthers on hogwarts and yeah! So, reviews are cool, the doctor himself said so!**


	2. The Prank War I

**The prank war**

"Oh my god! Can you believe it?" Blaine said to Kurt, when they were waiting for the food show up on their plates. Theyexpeciallydidn't eat on the great dinner room, they waited the food show up, packed a bit of it, and eat on the school plaza. This all because when Blaine tried to sit with the Slytherin people, they almost killed him, spells came from everywhere, and Kurt sitting on the Hufflepuff table would make his school life even worse with his house mates. Most of the Slytherin people hated that Kurt got sorted into slytherin, and loved to show that hatred every second of the day. Kurt had muggle parents, meaning that his blood wasn't 'pure', they kept on saying everytime they could, that Kurt didn't have the Slytherin pride and on... "I usually hate all the conflit between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's kind of lame, to be honest BUT DUUUUUDE, a prank war! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!"

"Blaine" Kurt said cleaning a bit of the spit that gushed from Blaine's mouth from his excitement "Why you are so excited? You're a hufflepuff... remember? You won't be playing against us, but Ravenclaw."

"Oh, you're right, we won't even play! As Emilio said 'All this prank thing would distract his house!'" The boy said, lettin' out a loud sigh slip from his lips. In the blink of the eye his face went from the completely happy, to disappointed. When Kurt opened his mouth to change subject, a light came back to Blaine's eyes, which lit up his whole face up. "BUT YOU ARE!"

"What?"

"The WAR!"

"NO. NO. NO!"

"C'mon" Blaine said, ignoring his friend's attempts to make him stop "You told me, days ago, that you would love to do this. Get all the glory and be respected! And the revenge over those assholes!"

"Yeah, I know" Kurt said "But I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole school as well!"

"You are the best wizard I know" Blaine said turning himself to face the boy by his side. He put his both hands into Kurt's shoulders and pressed a little, trying to pass his confidence to the boy in front of him "And COME ON! You will have my help, of course! You don't even need to take Slytherin side! We can talk with prof. McGonagall and take Sam's side on gryffindor! They love you over there!"

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Blaine hurried up to say "_Come on!"_ And pushing Kurt through the crowd who was talking as loud as always waiting the morning mail-owl. Both boys kept walking till they were in front of the professor's table, who was immersed by loud talking, yawning and weird chewing noises. the boys headed to the woman sitting in the end of the table. She was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses which left heavy marks on her face. She was wearing black garb with a dark-emerald cape attached to her shoulders, and a huge wizard's hat on the top of her head.

Blaine cleared his throat, drawing the attention from the teacher, who seconds earlier was in a lively discussion with the director of Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout, about the last quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin the day before.

"Hmm, Professor." Blaine started "We were thinki... I mean, you know about the prank war that is having between the houses... right?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson" Professor McGonagall replied "It has come to my ears, yes."

"Well" He continued, with a puddle of sweat starting to form on his forehead. "We thought" Frantically pointing a trembling forefinger between him and Kurt "That _maybe _Kurt could play on Gryffindor's side?"

When the woman in front of them frowned and opened her mouth to reply, Blaine went insane, talking so fast that even a ghost who was close to them sent a weird-worried look.

_"ImeanyouknowhowtheytreathimandImeanGryffindorwouldlovetoreceiveKurtandImeanwouldbegreatandjustPlease?!"_

"Mr. Anderson" Now Prof. McGonagall was talking while Kurt was trying by mimic make Blaine calm down "Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes?" He replied nervously.

"Alright" She said looking to prof. Sprout and then back between the two standing boys "Now that you're speaking our language again, please repeat what you just said."

"Hmm, okay, we were wondering if Kurt could play on Gryffindor's side"

Now looking Kurt avaluating his expression prof. Mcgonagall said still studying the face of the boy in front of her

"Why would like to do this Mr. Hummel?" When Blaine opened his mouth to answer behalf of Kurt again, Minerva sent a stern gaze to the boy, which made him close his mouth and bite his inside cheek. Turning her gaze back to Kurt, now somehow softned she added "We already talked about this. The sorting hat don't commit mistakes."

"I know professor" Kurt spoke for the first time "It's just... you know how it is in there"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just..." he swallowed hard "It's just bad"

"You're a brilliant student and great wizard. I would love to have you on Gryffindor's side" She said, still studying Kurt's expression. "But you need to talk to professor snape or no..."

"Snape would never let that happen!" Blaine said decompensated.

"_Professor Snape,_ Blaine" Prof. Sprout said kindly, she had been observing the whole conversation quietly until now "You would be surprised with how much you don't know about your professor."

"I doubt" Blaine mumbled to himself almost inaudible but when he noticed some looks on him, he coughed to disguise what he just said. When he opened his mouth to talk again, Kurt raised his hand in a notorious motion to make the boy next to him go quiet and he started talking again "So all we need to do is talk to professor Snape?"

"Yes"

The boys smiled to their teachers in a farewall sign, and went back to the hufflepuff table, they packed their food and were now walking through the great hall to go to the gardens.

_"So all we need to do is talk to professor Snape?"_ Blaine said mimicking Kurt "You said that like it was an easy task! Snape is a horrible person! HE WILL NEVER LET YOU D..."

"Blaine" Kurt said calmly, sitting down in the black seat next to Blaine, balancing his food on his lap "Snape is fine, he's nice if you let him be" Seeing the look on his friend's face, he quickly added with a laugh "And well, he would be nice to you, if you stopped making pranks on his class and gluing his butt to his chair!"

"HAHAHA That's true" Blaine replied with his mouth full with chicken pie "BUT HE DESERVES, Snape with THAT BIG STUPID NOSE!"

**-_)(*%%#### _)(-**

"Professor?" Kurt knocked on the big old door of his potion's teacher on the dungeons "Can I come in?"

"Yes" A cold and dull voice said from inside the room.

When the boy entered the room, he found the tall figure of his professor in the left corner. He stayed in the portal of the door, not very sure about what to do next. Prof. Snape was too absorved by his cauldron, the liquid in it had a tint of powerful orange and was bubbling madly, he was adding something that looked like eels eye to it and the fire at most. After a few minutes, when Kurt decided to finally say something, it seemed that his professor noticed his presence only by the moviment of the boy's mouth, he sent a smile to Kurt and with his right hand made a motion for him to sit on the chair in front of his table.

"What brings you here, Mr. Hummel?" He said calmly, putting his both hands together and looking directed to Kurt's eyes.

"Professor Mcgonagall didn't talk to you? I was counting on that."

"She did." He said still making eye contact and with a little smile playing on his lips he added "But I want to hear from you"

"Oh"

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Hummel?" He repeated his question like he didn't said the same thing seconds ago.

"I was thinking if I could play along Gryffindor's side, on the prank war thing" Kurt said breaking the eye contact and looking to his hands and noticing how pale they looked in contrast with the black Hogwarts vests.

"Why?" Snape asked barelly moving his thin lips. "Why that?"

"It's just" he started to talk but stopped suddenly. He couldn't do this, he wouldnt talk about his class mates to his professor, expecially his house director, he didnt feel comfortable enough for that, _he wasn't a sissy to resort to that_ and anyway, it'd only make things worse for him. Prof. Snape has been working alot to make his life easier over Hogwarts, and he just couldnt just betray his professor's good will to help him, even if that meant to play on slytherin's side."it's nothing professor. I just let Blaine's words affect me. It's just... thinking about it now, it's just a dumb idea."

He raised his eyes and found his professor's gaze again, but now, it had some kind of glow and fire on it, but he had no idea what that meant. Seeing that his professor wouldnt talk anymore, Kurt stood up, and walked to the dungeons exit. When he was about to get through the portal, he heard a cold and melodic voice talk again.

"Never leave till I say so _Mr. Hummel"_ Snape was just a few steps from Kurt which made the boy turn around in shock. When he opened his mouth to apologize, Snape was talking again. "I conceit for you the permission to play with gryffindor, I will talk with Minerva myself and make some rules about this... change." He said almost like if he was over the effect of the crucious curse. Like every word he said made he feel a terrible kind of pain.

"Thanks professor, i didn't expe..."

"I'm only letting you do this, because is the fairest thing to do. Your collegues didn't learn to respect you by good, then they will learn by a big embezzlement, and as the Slytherin's director, I hope you break a leg" his lips turned to a debauchee smile "_literally,_ now you can go"

"Thanks professor" Kurt said laughing, already used to his professor's sense of humor. He ran the dungeons stairs up like a ghost. He couldnt wait to tell Blaine about what just happened and just to plan with Blaine and Sam a great come back to the slytherin's douchebags. He was so happy he could almost dance. Almost.

**This is the part 1, so there will be more, just wait and yea.**


End file.
